Moonlight Sonata
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: When Tyson wanders around at night in search of a midnight snack he discovers something much more precious: a side of Kai he's never seen before. (TyKa Oneshot)


Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and don't make money with this.

A/N: Hello everyone!

This story I wrote because I had this one image in my mind (I won't say which one, so I won't spoiler anything). I loved it and the idea of the story surrounding it and just had to write it out. The core of this story is actually very old, but had just been sitting on my harddrive because I didn't think it lived up to what I saw in front of my inner eye. I finally got around to polishing it up turned into this. I hope you'll enjoy this :)

* * *

 **Moonlight Sonata**

* * *

Tyson was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Man, this sucked. He had just gotten up to pee and now he was too hungry to fall back to sleep. He sighed. There was no helping it. What he needed was a midnight-snack. Like, now.

Tyson climbed out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. He didn't bother to switch on the lights. It was close to full-moon and the moonlight was more than enough to find the way to the kitchen. To be honest, he would have found it even if it had been an eclipse and pitch-black… After all the way to the kitchen was the one he walked most.

Tyson had almost reached the kitchen when a strange sound reached his ears. He stopped. What was this sound? Was this- …it sounded like music playing. But why would there be music playing at this hour?

Tyson chuckled and shook his head. Of course. He knew who'd be up at this time. Kai.

During the last championship Kai had been hurt pretty badly. Thus Tyson had insisted he'd stay with the Granger family until he fully recovered. Kai of course had refused, but hey, he was Tyson - he knew how to annoy someone until he agreed like no other.

Tyson decided to go and check in on Kai. Maybe it was the pain keeping him up again. But first things first. Starving and in desperate need of food he snuck in the kitchen, grabbed and devoured one, two, three dinner rolls. With his hunger (momentarily) stilled Tyson then quietly made his way to the part of the house in which the guest rooms lay. Kai had insisted on staying in one of the guest rooms and not, as Tyson had suggested, in Hiro's bedroom. He'd said he didn't want to disturb their sleep when the pain kept him awake at night. Tyson thought there must be more to it – the nightmares Ray had told him about, maybe. He had let Kai do as he wished, though. It was always good to give Kai some space.

As he tiptoed down the hall, the music was getting louder. He'd been right then, it was Kai. Tyson reached Kai's room. The door was open, so Tyson took the liberty of peeking in. The room lay dark and silent. No sign of Kai and, curiously enough, no music.

Tyson strained his ears. It wasn't Kai's room that was the source of the music, but the room on the other side of the hallway. It was the room that had once been Tyson's late mother's. The door was slightly ajar and music Tyson now identified as piano music drifted out into the corridor. It was a beautiful and yet sad melody. Tyson crept closer. He peeked through the door and gasped in surprise.

The wing doors to the garden had been opened to let in more of the light. In front of them stood the grand piano that had once belonged to Tyson's mother. And at the piano was Kai, playing, his eyes half closed. Tyson watched with amazement how Kai's body was moving back and forth with the music, his fingers flying over the keys. Tyson never had seen or heard anything so beautiful.

He simply could not take his eyes off Kai.

When Tyson had first met Kai, he had been one-hundred and twenty-seven and a half percent sure Kai didn't have feelings at all. He was such a cold and arrogant bastard back then. Later Tyson had come to realize that, even if he didn't show it, Kai did care a great deal about his teammates. And then there were moments when Tyson thought he was delusional in ever believing that.

Now Tyson was sure that the cool and distant Kai Hiwatari must have a big heart hidden behind his cold façade. It was impossible to play an instrument so wonderfully otherwise. Tyson reached for his chest where his heart was pounding fast and hard. Kai's music went straight into his heart.

Slowly as not to make any noise Tyson sat down. He rested his head against the wall by the door, closed his eyes and simply listened to the soft notes that were flowing from room. It was a lovely melody that made Tyson think of a sunny spring day. In front of his inner eye he saw people swirling around beneath cherry trees in full blossom, chatting and laughing. Then the mood changed, became bitter-sweet. Tyson placed a hand over his heart. It was fluttering. How curios. The things Kai made him feel with nothing but a few notes. How was this possible?

Kai. What a mysterious person he was. Just when Tyson had thought he had figured him out, he discovered a whole new side of this uncommunicative Russian. And what a precious side it was. He felt like he was given the rare chance to see past Kai's cool façade, that the Kai playing was the real Kai, without any barriers up around him.

It was then that the music became quieter and eventually stopped. Tyson's eyes grew big. Kai had stopped! Which meant he could be walking out of this door any second. Oh no! Tyson could not let Kai catch him eavesdropping. Kai had so carefully hidden this side to him, it was clear he did not want anyone to know. There was no way Kai would ever show this side again if he knew Tyson knew. And Tyson could not let that happen. He had to hear Kai play again. He just had to.

With as little noise as possible Tyson scrambled to his feet and hurried down the dark corridor. He had barely turned a corner when he heard the door to the piano room give a little creak - it had been unused for too long. Tyson exhaled. That had been a close call.

He didn't wait around, in case Kai decided to have a little midnight snack as well, and crept back to his room. There, tucked into his comfy bed, Tyson lay wide awake for what seemed like eternity and thought about his discovery. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of a lovely spring day and people laughing and dancing beneath the cherry trees. And when one of the dancers spun out of the way, there was Kai, who smiled and held out his hand, silently asking him to dance.

* * *

When Tyson woke the next morning, the dream was forgotten. Not, however, last night's events. Tyson sat up and rubbed the sleep from eyes. What a discovery he had made. Who would have ever thought Kai had a Mozart side to him! Tyson had no clue how he was going to hide the fact that he had found out Kai's secret. Kai might be an expert at keeping things hidden, but Tyson certainly wasn't. He had a real incentive to give it his all though. Because he needed to listen to Kai play again…

* * *

Tyson had somehow made it through the day without giving himself away. When bedtime came, he wished Kai a good night and went to his room, where he waited until the house lay dark and silent. Then he tiptoed out into the hallway and down the stairs. With a patience he didn't know he had he sat there and waited for Kai to go back to the piano room. Minutes passed, hours maybe. Tyson might have dozed off for a bit. Then the faint creak of the door to the piano room reached his ears. Suddenly wide awake he let a few moments pass, then crept down the hallway to take a seat by the door like he had the night before.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Why, he wondered. Throughout the day, his heartbeat had picked up whenever he'd seen Kai, had been fluttering in his chest just like it was now. Strange. Was he this excited about his discovery? Or was it nerves?

Music began to sound from the piano room and caught Tyson's attention. It was a few slow notes at first. Then the pace picked up and it was more notes, louder, like a stream that slowly turned into a rapid river. Tyson sighed contently. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to carry him away. The music continued to increase in volume, became fiercer. Then it changed again. A soft melody flowed from the room. Suddenly Tyson remembered last night's dream. He saw himself and Kai dance in a shower of cherry blossoms, smiling and laughing. His cheeks blushed. What the heck? Where did this dream come from? Silly little dream. Why would he want to dance with Kai? Underneath blooming cherry trees, of all places. Just silly. He shook his head, as if he could rid himself of his thought this way.

If Kai could really smile like this, he mused. This gentle and loving.

Loving? What was this music doing to him? He shook his head again, a bit more fiercely. Enough already.

Tyson rested his head back against the wall and focused his attention on the music. Once more, he let the music draw him in, capture him. How did Kai do it? He could sit here for ages and simply listen. It was almost magical.

Tyson didn't know how long he had been sitting in the dark hallway listening to Kai play, when the music became quieter and quieter and finally stopped. As he had the night before, Tyson quickly got to his feet and hurried back to his room. There he lay awake for a long time, thinking about the smile of a certain someone.

* * *

Tyson came back the next night. He didn't know why. He shouldn't have come back. The music was messing with his head. He had slept too little, thought too much. His thoughts had circled around one single person: Kai. Ever since he had first heard him play, Tyson had not been able to get him out of his head. It was as if it had unlocked something inside him. Something that might have better been kept locked. Tyson was not able to have a sensible conversation with Kai all day. Every time Kai walked in, Tyson dropped whatever he was holding, stumbled or stuttered. His heartbeat doubled from one second to another. Tyson couldn't bare looking Kai in the eye, because every time he did he saw the images from his dream flash in front of his inner eye. He had spent a good deal of the previous night thinking about those images. About that smile. Could Kai smile like this? Surely, he must be physically able to. But what about the emotional side, Tyson had wondered. Was there someone he smiled at like this? Would he, Tyson, ever get to see this smile?

By that time Tyson had to yell out his frustration, stifled with his pillow. What was wrong with him?!

He had been debating whether to come back or not. Maybe things would go back to normal once he stopped listening to Kai's music, like a magic spell that wore off. In a corner of his mind though, Tyson knew that was not the case. Whatever he'd unlocked, he'd not be able to lock it away again. It just didn't work this way.

And here he was, sitting leaned against the wall, listening to Kai's play.

It was a sad melody tonight. Much sadder than anything Kai had played before. Tyson closed his eyes. There was a deep sadness within and a sense of longing Tyson could not put into words. It made him want to go over to Kai this instance to pull him into his arms and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be fine.

Tyson's eyes grew wide. Pull him into his arms? Kai? His heart pounded fast in his chest and he swallowed hard. First he wished Kai would give him that gentle smile, now he wanted to hold him close. It was almost as if-…

Tyson fiercely shook his head. No. Absolutely not. That was ridiculous. It had only been his play. A person's piano play could not make someone fall in love, could it?

In love!

Tyson shook his head again. Impossible… or was it? Was he maybe… He had always had this fascination with Kai. What if it wasn't just that. What if-…?

Tyson simply sat there as he considered the impossible possible. His racing heart only seemed to add to the overwhelming evidence he already had.

Oh man, he thought and let his head fall back against the wall. He was in a bit of a pickle, wasn't he? He sighed. This was something he'd have to give some more thought before he did anything. Not exactly one of Tyson's strong suits. He was somewhat impulsive in nature.

Maybe, for now, he should just sit here and enjoy Kai's play. Yes. Yes he'd do that.

Tyson focused back on the music. So sweet, so sorrowful. The raw emotions in Kai's play went straight into his heart. The amount of pain was almost unbearable. Was Kai hurting? He had to be. Again, Tyson felt the urge to pull Kai into his arms and hold him close. On the other side he felt it impossible to interrupt this beautiful play. But that pain…

Before he knew it, Tyson was on his feet. He peeked through the small opening into the room. He watched Kai move with the music, play with his entire body. His movements were mesmerizing. Then the moonlight fell onto Kai's face.

Tyson drew a sharp breath. Kai's face showed the same emotions his play gave away. He knew that should not have surprised him. But he'd never seen Kai's emotions displayed this freely on his face before.

Kai was hurting.

He needed to do something. What could he possibly do though. If he went in there now, he'd give himself away. But if he didn't…

Tyson felt his feet move towards Kai, making the decision for him. Slowly, almost in trance, he walked towards the piano. He kept his eyes focused on Kai the entire time.

Like a spell, he thought. His music draws me in like a spell.

Kai was completely absorbed in his play. He didn't look up until Tyson lightly placed one hand on Kai's shoulder. The fingers that had been flying across the keyboards only seconds ago came to a halt. Kai's head shot up and ruby eyes widened in surprise.

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest and his inner voice yelled at him, demanding to know what the hell he was thinking. Tyson ignored it.

He simply reached out and pulled Kai into his arms. He firmly wrapped his arms around the other and held him close.

"Wha-... Tyson?" Kai said.

It was as if Kai's voice woke Tysons from his trance. He let go at once and stumbled back.

"I-... I'm so sorry Kai. Oh god! I-… I don't know what came over me. It's just... your music... it was _so_ sad... I-… I just…" his voice trailed off.

He just what?

To Tyson's astonishment Kai reached out and stroke his thumb across Tyson's cheek. His heartbeat instantly doubled in speed. What… Only then did Tyson notice the single tear running down his face. That discovery did nothing for his racing heart though.

Kai gave him a little, slightly cricket smile.

"Don't cry, Tyson. It's all good."

What a liar he was. How could things be good, with that expression he'd worn earlier. Things could not be more wrong.

"No!" Tyson said with unintended force. More gently he added, "You're hurting."

Kai remained silent, his fingers absentmindedly stroking the keys. Long and slim - a pianist's fingers!

To Tyson Kai's silence said more than a thousand words. He had been right. Of course he had been. Kai himself had told him, through his piano play.

He swallowed hart and took a step closer again.

What? What are you going to do now, his inner voice asked. He wasn't sure yet. And when he said he wasn't sure, he really meant that he had no idea whatsoever.

Tyson thought this was probably one of those situations where wise people would suggest listening to one's heart. What was it his heart was telling him, he wondered. His heart, that was pounding in his chest like there was no tomorrow.

Again, the images of his dream flashed in front of his inner eye. He saw himself place his hand into Kai's, saw their fingers intertwine.

A little smile tucked on the corner of his mouth. So it was like that, huh. Fallen in love, all because of a couple notes. No. It wasn't just that. It was what those notes had shown him. That other side to Kai. Those deep, raw emotions.

He took another step.

"Can you play some more?" he asked.

Kai looked at him, thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"I… I really love your play," Tyson said.

He then realized something. He'd said he loved Kai's play. Kai had poured heart and soul into his music. So saying he loved Kai's play was basically saying he loved Kai, wasn't it? Oh boy. He blushed feverishly. Biting his lower lip, he looked at Kai.

Kai said nothing. His face gave away nothing either. But just as Tyson was about to turn and run, Kai averted his eyes and slowly placed his fingers on the keys.

When the first notes reached Tyson's ears he let out the breath he only now realized he'd been holding. Kai was playing for him. Kai was really playing for him. He wasn't yelling, he wasn't shutting him out… he was letting him in! Careful not to disturb Kai Tyson sat down. He rested his head against the side of the piano, closed his eyes and listened.

The melody was lovely. It wasn't fierce, it wasn't sad – it was soft and warm. It touched Tyson's heart as lightly as waves did the sand on a calm summer day. Tyson smiled. Kai's play was the exact opposite of what it had been earlier. It was happy.

Was it him? Had he made Kai happy?

His thoughts trailed off as he continued to listen to the beautiful melody. It drew him in and once more Tyson lost all track of time. It wasn't until the music became quieter and quieter and finally came to an end that he opened his eyes.

Hazel eyes looked straight into ruby ones. Tyson's heart that had been beating at twice its normal speed was brought to a sudden and complete halt.

When did Kai get up? Why was he so close?

Once his heart recovered from its shock, Tyson felt it race at record speed. A tingly feeling spread from his stomach all the way to his fingertips. Yes, this was it.

This crazy little thing they called love.

"It-…"

Tyson's voice broke. He cleared his throat.

"This was beautiful," he said in a low voice.

Was it his imagination or did Kai's eyes light up just now? They did, didn't they?

"Tyson, when you said you loved my play…" Kai's voice trailed off.

Their eyes locked.

"I meant it," Tyson whispered.

Was this it? Had he just confessed his love? Or didn't it count unless one said those three words? Three words, eight letters. Were they necessary to convey one's feelings?

Slowly Kai raised his hand. When he felt the light touch of Kai's fingers on his face Tyson's eyes grew wide. Gently, almost carefully Kai's thumb caressed his cheek. Tyson's eyes fluttered shut. His thoughts were racing so fast he only caught fragments of them: Kai, thumb, so nice and Kai, Kai, Kai. His head was spinning, his heart fluttering and although that might sound like it would be awful Tyson had never felt better.

And then he felt another hand cup his face, and a pair of lips brushing his.

Tyson's eyes flew open.

Kai was so close that fitting the famous sheet of paper between them could have proven difficult. So close, but no longer touching. It had been a touch as light as feather and that hadn't lasted longer than a second, but it still counted as kiss, right? A kiss! Kai had _kissed_ him! Did this mean his feelings had reached Kai? And more importantly, that Kai actually felt the same? Then why-…

It was then that Tyson decided that he shouldn't destroy a perfectly good moment by overthinking – that was unlike him anyways. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and made sure not even that lousy piece of paper would fit between them.

Kai's lips on his were warm and soft. Tyson thought it was not that different from kissing a girl, but at the same time like nothing he'd felt before. It was a feeling so colorful and so beautiful that he could not describe it. All he could say was that he'd never been happier.

When they pulled apart Tyson suddenly felt very self-conscious. Here he was, leaned against his mother's piano, kissing his former team captain. He blushed and averted his eyes.

"I, um..."

"Don't you dare say something stupid and ruin this moment," Kai interrupted.

Tyson looked back at Kai. Kai was doing his best to keep a straight face, but Tyson was pretty sure is cheeks didn't have that much color moments ago. Suddenly the awkwardness was gone. He chuckled.

"I think you just did that for me."

"I did, didn't I."

Kai frowned and fell backwards. There he lay flat on back, one arm hiding his face.

Tyson inched closer.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Why were you so sad earlier?"

Kai growled.

"Someone important to me completely avoided me today - basically fled from the room whenever I entered. Of course I was sad."

"Oh," Tyson simply said.

Kai propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes found Tyson's.

"This is probably stating the obvious, but I feel like I should nevertheless say this: I love you, Tyson."

There they were. Three word. Eight letters. That was all it took to make him the happiest person on earth. Tyson's stomach did a summersault backwards and he suddenly felt like he was floating.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. Very well. Actions spoke louder than words anyways.

He flung himself at Kai and pressed his lips against the other's. Kai gave a (muffled) sound of surprised when he got knocked flat on his back, but recovered quickly and pulled Tyson with him.

Their first kiss had been careful, like dipping a toe in the water. This kiss was like jumping right in. There was nothing careful about it. It was fierce and passionate. The feeling of Kai's lips moving against his, of their body pressed against each other was simply overwhelming. Kai's scent was surrounding him and it was making Tyson's head spin - in the best way possible! He felt Kai's fingers dig into his hair, felt Kai pulling him even closer. Shivers hot and cold at the same time ran down his spine. Tyson wished he'd never have to stop kissing Kai.

Sadly, that wish did not come true. Sooner than Tyson would have liked they had to part for air. Slightly out of breath their looked at each other.

Kai's lips were redder than usual, as were his cheeks. His hair was slightly ruffled and his ruby eyes practically glowed. He was simply stunning.

Tyson smiled down at Kai.

"Probably stating the obvious here, but I don't only love your play - I also love you!"

And Kai smiled back. Tyson's heart skipped a beat. There it was. That gentle, loving smile that Tyson had seen in his dream.

Their lips met for another kiss. One kiss turned into many.

Eventually Tyson whispered, "Hey Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sure glad you insisted on staying in this part of the house. Otherwise you might not have stumbled across the piano. Also, Gramps might have butted in by now."

Kai lightly flicked his finger against Tyson's forehead.

"This time it was you who ruined the mood," he said.

"Wha-... Yeah I did, didn't I," Tyson laughed.

His laugh turned into a yelp when Kai spun them around in one fast movement. One hand on either side of Tyson's head Kai grinned down at him.

"I'll let you make it up to me."

"Oh gee, thanks," Tyson grinned back.

And he did!

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

A/N: Now I can say it: it was that image of the piano in front of the open doors, and someone pouring his heart and soul into his play. It all evolved from there.

... Aynways. Hope you liked it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Have a great week, everyone! ~Bird


End file.
